Mind link
by LightHope1
Summary: Sakura moved to Hong Kong and expected only lonelness cuz she was new. That was tipical right? WHat if a kid you just met shaggy Brown hair hint comes up to you and knows what you were thinking? Really freaky right? Read more plz. Im bad at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Mind Link  
  
I sit on my bed looking at the photos of him and me. We had been best friends since I moved to Hong Kong 12 years ago. My brother wasn't there to protect me this time when I first met him. It seemed back then only dad was around more yet he was always away on another fossil hunt. My brother Tori was going to college soon and he never had time for me. I was a pest to him and his friends mostly Julian Star though. Julian was so nice to me and he was so cute too. What am I thinking? He's way to old for me but who really cares!  
  
Ok, now I am drifting. I met him or as I call him Li on my first day in Hong Kong. It was a huge city and originally living in the country didn't help. I lived in a small suburb that was 2 stories. I unpacked and decided to explore the park we had past on the way here. I yelled to Tori, "I'm going to the new park! Be back before dinner!" Tori responded, "What ever squirt!"  
  
I never liked that nickname but who cared he would be gone in a year or two. I slammed on my skates put on my earphones and let the music sink in. I skated down the street and found the park waiting for me. I saw only two other souls. One was my age and the other seemed older and more mysterious. I skated towards the jungle jim but didn't look where I was going and made a big mess of myself. I ran into the swings and landed strait on my face. Tori would be laughing so hard at this very moment I would be embarrassed for the rest of my life.  
  
I checked for any bumps or scrapes, none were there. I looked for the 2 guys who must have seen me but they had disappeared. Almost like they never had existed. I wondered how long I had been not at home. This park was so peaceful with this huge city I was shocked that it didn't have more people in it. I nursed my hand in the water fountain taking short dips to cool the soreness. The wind was picking up and tomorrow would be my first day of school. I would be coming close to the end of the year so I didn't know what I was expecting.  
  
My hand finally felt better and it was truly getting to dark for me to be out here. I had missed dinner but I grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge and ate it. I laid out my new uniform and my extra shorts and tee for cheerleading. Then I hooked up my computer and emailed my friends back in Reedington. I really miss them more then anything. Chelsea and Kit had been there the whole time I packed and saw me off. I had a gut feeling I wouldn't see them for a while. I turned off the computer and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up to the slamming of my brother in the shower. He was loud in the morning, he had been really angry with dad for pulling him out in the middle of the senior year to go to Hong Kong. Dad had permitted Julian coming and going to the same high school with him. I had gotten angry but dad had explained that Tori had a bigger change being in High school and all. I felt it was unfair and argued with him for hours. All my friends were in Reedington and I didn't want to leave but it ended up on the winter break I said goodbye to the life I knew and the life I held close was gone forever.  
  
I knew we would never go back to live in Reedington to many sad memories were there including mom. That seemed so long ago when we had to face that. I didn't want my life to change and here I stood with my new life and a new school. I ran into the bathroom before Julian slamming the door on his face. He just shrugged and led on the wall farthest from the door and waited. Tori would be banging on the door and yelling at me for being so inconsiderate but he was already in the kitchen. I took my shower and ran to my room to change into the dork uniform that I had to wear. I felt so unoriginal. I put on some last minute touches, (aka jewelry my old friends gave me as good luck). Then I ran down stairs grabbed a pop tart from the toaster and grabbed my bag. Tori yelled, "Hey that was mine tirp!" "O well!" I yelled back. I got my skates on and slammed the door behind me. If any one hadn't woken up yet I made them wake up. My dad open the window from the top room and yelled, "You got money for lunch? Also be careful honey!" I nodded and skated out the driveway.  
  
My new school was in the middle of the city. My last school was only 5 blocks away. I now had to take a subway and skate 9 blocks. It was not as hard as I thought I would be. I went past the park that I had hung out at the past day. It seemed like it was calling my name in the wind so low thought. Sakura Sakura I of course couldn't stop and skated onward. The subway itself was packed with adults going to work. I grabbed my ticket and made it just in time.  
  
I found the school; it was huge with white and red bricks and the hugest front lawn I had ever seen. I saw dozens of kids my age and older walking towards the junior high. I fallowed them barely making eye contact. It was the middle of the year for them and I was new and I still had to go to the office. I did and I met James Marcrole. He was head of new kids. Later I would know him as Mac and Cheese. He looked over my records and placed me in Mrs. Hornet's class. When I got to the classroom the young lady stood up. The first time I saw her I thought "Supermodel!" She had the eyes of a jaguar; they were the fierce yellow that meant DON'T MESS WITH ME! I then saw her beautiful height and I didn't feel so tall anymore. Then she escorted me into the classroom probing her long sharp fingernail into my back to stand more up straight.  
  
First thing she said to me was, "Stand up straight! Class meet Sakura from Reedington!" The class looked me up and down and in the back I met eyes with the boy that I seemed so sure I had already met at the park. That feeling wouldn't go away as Mrs. Hornet shoved me in the front row. I felt horrible; all I wanted was to go hide in the corner. That's all I kept thinking, "That corner looks good." After math class, He caught up with me and asked, "Why did you keep thinking that corner looks good?" I glared at him a second and then asked, "Did I say that out loud?" He shook his head and I ran.  
  
Well that's a new story for me. Well I hope you like it! LightHope1 


	2. Feelings

Feelings

I had a head start in the run but Li was to fast. "Hold up!" he hollered.

I turned and saw how close he was and stopped.

"What do you want"? I asked a little annoyed.

He smirked and said, "I could read your thoughts back in class and I wanted to know how!"

I looked at the floor, "I don't know. I really don't!"

"My name's Li! Nice to meet you!" he said.

I nodded and smiled. "You got anyone to sit with at lunch?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "I would love to sit with you!"

That's how our friendship started. We had a connection in mind that allowed us to speak without opening our mouths. I of course made friends with a few girls but truly he was it. I joined cheerleading and met the worst enemy. Her name was Meiling and she wanted to see me fail hard. I tried my best to make her like me but it always failed. The only girl that had pity for me was Tomoyo but even she had her limits for me. I was smart and sort of pretty and that didn't sit well with the cheerleaders.

I tried to get Mrs. Hornet to also like me but in our first student teacher talk she said I was prude. At Reedington everyone had liked me and I had no enemies but now I had more then to count on my hands. Tori noticed but didn't say anything; he saw me cry in my room but didn't talk to me. Li would enter my mind in study hall and talk to me. It was great when he showed up when I was lonely. The only down side is he knew my secrets. _Hey Sakura you ok?_

_Yeah, Li I'm fine._

_Your emotions are all over._

_No they ain't._

_Yeah they are. Stop fighting me._

_Whatever. I need to get some sleep_

_IF you need me, I am just a thought a way._

I smiled to myself and felt a little less lonely. If felt good really good to know somebody cared.

I wanted something short and sweet. Especially since I hadn't written for this story in a really long time.

Lighthope1


	3. Watching from afar

Watching me from afar

School life became more and more complex. The social status of everyone was what truly mattered. I watched my fellow friends fight over fashion while I ate my sandwich never saying much. "Sakura what do you think of my yellow perk dress?" Tomoyo questioned. All eyes laid on me _Li help me please!_ I opened my month and whispered, "I like the dress. It's real pretty on you Tomoyo." Meiling laughed, "You're such a pushover Sakura. You're rather pathetic." I shot her a glare and said, "Well at least I don't worry about what I wear everyday." Meiling asked, "Well hello Li. How are you? I haven't seen you around much." He gripped my shoulder softly; _I am here for you. Like I promise, Let me deal with Miss. Cat face. _I grinned and chuckled to myself.

Li teased and complemented Meiling. "Well Sakura and I best be going." I felt my chair being pulled out from below me and my arm escorted by a strong grip. Meiling hollered a little out of normal. "I'm having a party this Friday Li. Could you come?"

Li smiled and turned around to speak with her. I started to back away, pulling my invisible cloak working. _Sakura do not do it! Are you going to the dance? _I looked at his back. _She never invited me. You know she hates my guts. _"Meiling, I must decline." Meiling saw my small smile and said, "Sakura can come to. Where are my manners? I'm so sorry Sakura." She looked straight at me waiting for an answer.

Li grinned and said, "We will be there then." _Li I will not go._

_Sakura you have to go. We will talk about this later all right, good girl. _

_I am not some pet Li. _I remember turning away from his back and walking straight out of the cafeteria hearing Meiling laugh and say, "Well seems like Sakura made her choice about the party. Sit down Li."

I blocked him out the first time in weeks. I could not handle all this pressure. Tears ran down my face realizing Li was not behind me saving me. For once since I got here, I had to save myself. Mrs. Hornet stood in front of our classroom. "Well, Congrats Miss Sakura. You are the first to come back from lunch. Why not go sit down and dry your face to save some dignity before the others come in." For once, I listened to her and sat in the front row sitting up straight with my hands clasped ready to learn. In my mind, I was blocking the urgent calls of Li. He was shouting I felt the urgency of the calls but I placed bigger force fields between us. Students slowly stubbed into the classroom climbing into seats chatting all around me. I saw him before he saw me, his face was full of worry but before we met contact, I pulled my head down to my work. "Mr. Li, Your late! Any good excuse?" Mrs. Hornet yelled. Li looked up at her, and then at me. "I was looking for Sakura." I looked at Mrs. Hornet waiting for her to give him her worse punishment. "I'll discuss this with you later Mr. Li."

Later after school

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder, cheerleading had been canceled for the rest of the week. I pulled my winter jacket on tighter and then headed for the door with the rest of the crowd except poor Li. He looked straight at me at the perfect moment and my blockades could not stop him. _Sakura, I am truly sorry. Please understand I just was trying to help.  
Li, you cannot hurt me like that ever again promise._

_I promise Sakura._

I walked up to Mrs. Hornet. "I am responsible for Li being late. I should have told him about where I was." The woman grinned, "Well both you will be serving detention on Friday then together."

Li stood from his seat and grabbed my arm lightly and we walked out the classroom and the school. He moved his arm to my shoulder and whispered, "Thanks."

Friday I knew would be long and boring. I just could not handle Meiling the next day.

Hope you like.

Lighthope1


End file.
